thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey (Atlanta)
Mikey is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the son of Kate and Greg. During the initial outbreak, he and his family headed to Atlanta for safety, but were forced to stay at a camp of survivors after the city was overrun. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Mikey's life prior to the outbreak; he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Vatos" Greg protected him from the walkers. His oldest brother was devoured, upsetting him. Kate calmed him down. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, he attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the Center for Disease Control, Greg and Kate speak up, saying that they have decided they are going to take their chances and head for Savannah to protect their two remaining children. They said their goodbyes and left. Season 7 "The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life" Greg, Kate, and Mikey watched the battle between Rick's group and the Saviors. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" Mikey was locked up with the Morales family. When his mother died, he cried, causing Greg to calm him down. They would later escape. Mikey was horrified when his father beat and killed Richard. "The King, The Widow, And Rick" Mikey appears with Greg when they escape. "Time For After" When Greg tries to kill himself, Mikey knocked the gun out of his hand, telling him that he needs to live. Greg later changes his mind. "How It's Gotta Be" Mikey is shown playing with the other kids. "Honor" Mikey is shown playing with the other kids. "The Lost And The Plunderers" Mikey sits on the porch waiting for his dad to return. His dad did return, but as a walker. Mikey tearfully puts down his reanimated father. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mikey has killed: *Greg (Zombified) *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Kate Mikey loves his mother. Kate calmed him down when his brother was devoured. He cried when his mother died, causing Greg to comfort him. Greg Mikey loves his father. Greg defended him, his brothers, and his wife from the walkers. Greg comforted Mikey when his mother died. When Greg tried to kill himself, Mikey knocked the gun out of his hand and told him why he needs to live. Greg later changed his mind. Brothers Mikey loves his brothers. They protected him from the walkers. He was saddened when the oldest was devoured. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Vatos *"Wildfire" Season 7 *"The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life" Season 8 *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, The Widow, And Rick" *"Time For After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"The Lost And The Plunderers" Trivia *Mikey, despite appearing in Season 1, did not have his name confirmed until Season 8. *Mikey was one of a few characters to be portrayed by multiple actors. He was portrayed by an unidentified child in Season 1 and Wyatt Ralff in Season 8. *With Greg's death in The Lost And The Plunderers, Mikey is now the last remaining member of his family. *Mikey is adopted by Scott and Alice. In Old Man Dwight, he is the biological son of Scott and Alice. **This change was due to the fact that the writers decided to use the preexisting Mikey character rather than create a new character with that name because they didn't want two kids with the exact same name on the main cast. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters